The Stormshepard
by Storm Watcher 18
Summary: When an outcast with a special ability moves to forks, everyone is leary, but soon he discovers he is not the only special one on this town!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Do you ever wish that you could just fit in with everyone? That you could just in with the rest of the world and be completely normal. I know that I spend most of my time wishing that. On the outside I look completely normal, but I have a secret. I am not like most people in the world. I have a what my mom calls a "gift", but to me my gift is more like a curse. My curse is the ability to control the weather. I know it may sound cool, but its not. My abilities are linked to my emotions, and because of that, I have to be very careful to keep my emotions reined in at all times! I can never really be myself around people.

Now for the worst news of all, my mom is making us move. You see my mom is a nurse practitioner, and she got a job at a hospital in Alaska. Some dinky town called Forks. I have to leave all of my friends behind, I just hope that my mom is right about this being for the best!

Next Chapter: Arrival in Forks

Please review!!!!


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Okay guys here is chapter 2.

* * *

I guess people are right when they say that you dont know what you have until you loose it. I was miserable the entire trip, my mother tried several times to cheer me up, but it was useless. Although, she did tell me something ironic, that made me laugh for a second. It always rains in forks!!!! Soon the welcome to forks sign invded my sight, offically sealling the deal. I was now officially screwed. My mom was right when she said it always rains, it is pouring outside!

"Zach honey", my mom said breaking the silence," Could you please make it stop raining honey, for me?"

I hate it when she does that! Dont get me wrong, I love my mother, but i hate the guilt trip thing.

"Yeah, mom", I said finally,"I guess".

I concentrated on the water in the air, and manipulated it away. I could feel the energy in the air craclikg around my fingers and eyes. Mom says that it look like lightning, but usually i keep my eyes closed when im using my powers, although I do know that they turn white. Soon the sun came out, and the rain vanished.

" Thank you Sweetheart"

" Your welcome"

We pulled onto a small street close to the hospital. We continued to drive for a few miles, but then mom turned the car into a small house. The house was a ranch style brick home. I hate to admit it but it didnt look all that bad. We unpacked all of the junk out of the van, and just set it in the living room. I chose the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was actually a cool room. It was a spacious room with an old antique sleigh bed in the corner. My mother then prepared my favorite, chicken parmesan. I know that she was just trying to butter me up, but it was working. Knowing that I had to go register at the school tommorow, I called it a night.

Okay maybe this wouldnt be so bad, but i still had to endure the famous "new kid on the block bit" I decided that maybe after a good nights sleep things would get better, but little did i know that I would not sleep well at all that night!

Okay guys that was chapter 2. Please review, I am totally open to anything. Next chapter a strange dream.


	3. The Storm

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight!!!

Chapter 3

Have you ever heard the saying that "In an instant, everything can change". Well let me tell you something. It can and it does.

I for some reason could not fall asleep. Maybe i guess its the new room, and the new town getting to me. So i just sat at my window and looked out. Forks really is a beautiful place when you stop and look at it. Suddenly something caught my eye. There was a woman standing in the trees looking at me. She was medium height with fiery red hair, but the thing that caught me off gaurd the most, was that her eyes were the color of her hair. I just sat there looking at her for a long time, and then I blinked and she was gone. I figured that I must have been dreaming, nd decided to go to bed, but when i turned around she was in my room. I instantly jumped back.

" Dont be scared", the woman laughed coldly," I wont hurt you"

Somehow though I didnt believe her. Suddenly she was across the room. She threw me up against the wall, with such force that it craked the drywall. My head was throbbing in agony. I instantly raised my energy, and I felt my eyes change. She had messed with the wrong person. I threw my hand out, and Lightning erupted from my palm, and sent her sailing back through the window. I ran downstairs and back outside, but when I got there, she was nowhere to be found. From out of nowhere she appeared behind me and put me in a chokehold. I tried to summon more lighting, but i could concentrate long enough to do it. I thought I was done for. Mentally I said goodbye to my mom, and for a brief moment was glad she was working night, so she wouldnt have to see it. I closed my eyes and waited for her to end me, but my end never came. All at once a growl resounsed from the trees on front of us. Three large wolves appeard. These were the biggest ones I had ever seen. Whatever the woman was she must have been scared, becauseshe dropped me and took off running. I was saved. Althogh it was corny, I thanked the wolves, and it looked like they nodded their heads. The boggest wolf, the black one in the middle, growled once, and the wolves all stepped around me.

The redhead was back, but this time she wasnt alone. She had two men with her, and both of them also had piercing red eyes. I knew i was in trouble. The people made the first move. They sprang high up onto the air, and it was clear to me that these were not normal people. The wolves lept to,and it was on. The wolves were every bit as fast as the people. It seemed to be an even match, until one of the wolves a large brown one, was taken down by one of the men. I could not just stand threre wand watch. it may be just a wolf, but that wolf had saved my life. I stood up and felt my eyes change again, i threw another bolt of lighting at the man. It hit him square in the chest, and sent him hutling into a tree. The mighty oak shattered. The wolf stood up, and looked at me with gratitude. These must be smart wolves. I knew I had to end this and end it now. I kust hoped the wolves could understand me. ]

" Hey wolves follow me", and to my suprise they nodded.

I gathered a wind current around me and took to the air. Wtih the wolves running below me, I flew straight into the heart of the forest. When I came upon a clearing I yelled down to the wolves.

" Stay on the other side of the clearing!". The black one nodded a me. Then with the silver one ran to the other side. The brown one however, stayed right with me.

" I will be okay, go", i said urgently, but the brown wolf shook his head.

Suddenly the two peple apperared at the other side of the clearing. I had no time.

" Dont move", I commanded, and he nodded his head.

I summoned another current and lifted us both into the air. I was Ticked off. I started spinning, and the wind changes direction. Lighting crashed, and thunder roared, and a twister decended from the clouds. I directed it in the direction of the two people, and they turned and ran. I dissipated the twister,and brough the wolf and myself back down. He looked at me with compassion. Suddenly I felt very weak, then everything in my work went black!

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it will all make sense!

Please read and review.


End file.
